Defeat The Dragon
by dragonchamp541
Summary: Me and my friends go out to defeat the enderdragon. Rated T for Language.
1. Prolougue

Hello. My name is Drake, and this is the story of me and my two friends on our journey to defeat the dragon. Josh, Jesse and I never thought we could possibly do this, but (huge racket) "Jesse, stop lighting fireworks in the attic!" Sorry. Jessie loves destroying things and Josh is a pyromaniac. Like I was saying, we did it. Otherwise you wouldn't be reading this It started on a boat...


	2. Jesse

**Drake's POV**

Ah, beautiful day. Just me, on a boat, and (explosion) "What the..." I say as I swim to shore and pull out my diamond sword. Then, someone pops out of the bushes and says,"Dang it! Out of TNT!" He then pulls out a bow and things get crazier.

**Jesse's POV**

Perfect. First I run out of supplies, then some guy tries to kill me! Maybe he has some supplies. I say, "Hey, my name is Jesse got any extra supplies?" He looked at me suspiciously then said "Not here, but I have some extra resources back at my base." I followed him back but suddenly we were attacked by some person!

**DUN DUN DUN...**

**You're welcome for the cliffhanger!**

**Just so you know, I have never written a story before so please give constructive criticism, not hate comments.**


	3. Josh

**Sorry for not uploading :P. I haven't had much time because I've been busy with other stuff (school) and had writer's block (and was lazy). Anyways, on with the story! **

**Drake's POV**

Perfect. I bet that guy Jesse had a friend follow him so he could take my stuff! I pull out my

iron sword and try to hit the stranger. He said, "Please don't kill me! I'm from a nearby village that just exploded!" Jesse then said "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry?" "***hole." said the stranger, "By the way, my name is Josh. I like setting stuff on fire!" Me and Jesse just stare at him.

**Josh's POV**

Holy crap! Who are those guys? I say, "Can I go to your base with you guys?" The guy with an iron sword says, "Yeah, by the way my name is Drake and this is my friend Jesse." Jesse says, "That's what we were doing before we ran into you!" "Yep ." says Drake, "I have tons of ore but not diamonds." "OK then lets go!" I say. We the start walking Northeast. Then we run into 10 creepers, 25 zombies, and 15 skeletons. Drake, Jesse and I say at the same time, "Oh Sh*t!"

**Another cliffhanger, hooray. Two things:**

**I wrote this on the way to a football game so I didn't have any internet to upload then**

**Next chapter includes TOTAL PWNAGE!**

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**

**(P.S. My normal upload schedule will be Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday)**


	4. PWNAGE

**Extremely sorry for not uploading. I've been really busy and in the middle of school so I haven't had time to upload a new chapter. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Drake's POV**

As the monsters walk toward us, Josh and I pull out anvil-enchanted iron swords and Jesse pulls

out an almost broken wooden sword. We look at him like this T.T and he says, "What? I like blowing stuff up more than fighting!" I say "Watch this. FUS RO DAH!" and all the monsters flew away. Suddenly, Josh was grabbed by an enderman and teleported away.

**Josh's POV**

As I slip in and out of consciousness, I hear a deep voice saying "Welcome, my son. Welcome." I force my eyes open and see a man standing in front of me. He looks normal until I see his eyes. I automaticly recognize him as Herobrine. I say, "I'm not your son! What are you talking about!?" "Yes you are, Josh." He replies. "I have a mission for you." "What?" I say. "I need you to kill that fool Jesse. His father is... not a friend of mine." I try to yell F**K NO! but he teleports me back to the overworld.

**Jesse's POV**

At the base, Drake started building extra rooms and I start playing Pack-Man. I make it to the last level, but I failed. I screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOORETHYJ#TTYE%RSRHYDTFGRXTRHNB%ERNJ%TRESF GRSEHETRSBHTTHDTFRTGH%E^YU^RTRH$^%EDSGVABSRGWQQ !#$%^%REWFGTBRGHSDRHGFDBGHD! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUCCC-" I was then interrupted by someone screaming "UCK NO!" and a huge bang,

**The cliffhanger strikes again! BBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
